Zatrute serce
by CristalRaven
Summary: Najdłuższy planowany Fic o tajemniczym i czasami bolensym życiu Zevrana.


ZATRUTE SERCE –część I

Pręty klatki były tak zimne jak dłonie szpiczastouchego chłopca siedzącego właśnie w owej klatce. Nie pamiętał dnia, by czuł się tak samotny jak teraz. Gdzie się znajdował? Ma kilka lat! On nie ma pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje. Wie jedynie, że ani mamy, ani taty nie ma. A czy kiedykolwiek byli? Nigdy ich nie znał i nie wiedział dlaczego nagle pojawiła się myśl o nich w takiej chwili. Widział wcześniej klatki podobne do jego. Elfy siedzące w niej zazwyczaj nie wracały, gdy już je z nich wyciągnięto. Nie było dobrze. Musiał szybko coś wymyślić. Czy to dalej Antivia? A jeśli nie?

Ulice były tłoczne. Pełno było ludzi, którzy przekrzykiwali się chwaląc ceny i jakość swoich towarów.

-Hej mały! Jak masz na imię?

Elfik podniósł wzrok. Ujrzał, że przed jego klatką stoi ciemnowłosy chłopiec mniej więcej w jego wieku.

-A co cię to obchodzi?- odparł elf czując, że ogarnia go zniecierpliwienie.

-Ty siedzisz w klatce!- zauważył chłopak.

-No co ty!- elf poczuł, że uszy czerwienieją mu z wściekłości. Czego ten dzieciak chce?

-Jesteś na sprzedaż?- zapytał chłopiec.

-Sprzedaż?

-No, czy chce cię ten facet sprzedać? Ten grubas co tam stoi.

Chłopak wskazał palcem na otyłego wąsatego mężczyznę podobnego z wyglądu do osobliwego morsa, który zabrał elfa od jego cioć i wujków. Mężczyzna ten właśnie rozmawiał z jakimś rosłym jegomościem w średnim wieku, który strój miał bardzo podobny do stroju chłopca.

-A czemu miałby to robić?- spytał elf.

-No bo przecież elfy się sprzedaje.

-Nie będę sprzedany.- syknął elf i zacisnął drobne dłonie na prętach klatki i przyjrzał się dokładniej czarnowłosemu chłopcu. Był dziwnie ubrany. Miał na sobie jakąś…zbroję.

-Po co się tak wystroiłeś?- zapytał elf ,mimo wszystko czując się bardzo zaniedbany, jak patrzył na eleganckiego chłopca.

-Nie wolno mi o tym mówić. Chciałbyś mieć taką szatę?

Elf spojrzał podejrzliwie na chłopca.

-Nie. Jest śmieszna.

-Skoro tak twierdzisz…

-Tybalt! Do mnie.- Zawołał mężczyzna w zbroi i przywołał do siebie gestem ręki chłopca o czarnych włosach.

Elf patrzył na nich zza prętów.

-I co? Weźmiemy go?

-Musimy wrócić do Elryka. Przedstawimy mu ofertę tego…pana i wrócimy.

Wniosek był jeden. Sprzedawca i strojniś nie mogli znaleźć drogi porozumienia dotyczącej ceny za młodego elfa.

-No to pa!- zawołał chłopiec i machnął ręką na odchodne. Elf nadął swoje policzki.

-Spieprzaj…-wymamrotał pod nosem, a takie słowa niebyły mu obce głównie dzięki pobytowi w swoim poprzednim domu, gdzie ciocie codziennie zapoznawały go z nowymi wujkami. W sumie było mu tam bardzo dobrze. A teraz sterczał w klatce. Nagle…co to? Czy to aby nie kawałek struny wypadł temu dziwnemu człowiekowi z całego stosu strun, który niesiony na plecach wyglądał jak snopek żelaznego siana?

Elf wystawił swoją szczupłą rączkę, uważając jednocześnie ,by sprzedawca go nie zauważył, lecz ten zajęty był liczeniem drobnych i kłóceniem się z kolejną osobą, która raczyła do niego podejść.

-Trzy…cztery…pięć…Pięć, dwadzieścia trzy i nic więcej, niech to szlag!- warknął sprzedawca i splunął obficie w stronę pobliskiego murku, przy którym stacjonował. Jeszcze tego mu brakowało, by nie sprzedać tego nędznego elfa i umrzeć w niedoli. I wśród tłumu nagle wypatrzył tego przeklętego Kruka ze swoim małym przydupasem. Skrzywił się lekko.

-No cóż Alons. Niestety nie kupię od ciebie tej kupy kości powlekanej skórą.

-Panie co pan!- zawołał sprzedawca tracąc panowanie nad sobą.- Spójrz pan na niego! Przecież to młody, zdrowy chłopak!

Wskazał ręką na klatkę. PUSTĄ klatkę.

-Gdzie on jest?- zapytał Alons zaglądając bez sensu do klatki, której drzwi były uchylone, a obok nich leżał kawałek struny.

-Tybalt ...-szepnął mężczyzna i jego podwładny rzucił się przed siebie w tłum.

Alons złapał się za głowę.

Elf biegł przed siebie ile sił w nogach, lecz nikt mu z drogi nie schodził. Musiał wymijać wyższych ludzi, turlać się pomiędzy ich nogami czując, że robi się coraz brudniejszy. Nienawidził być brudny…Zaryzykować? Zaryzykuje. Obejrzał się za siebie i zobaczył, że z zaciętą miną goni go ten chłopak, z którym rozmawiał.

Szybciej…szybciej…myślał.

-Uważaj jak biegniesz!

-Przeklęta hołota!

Wołali ludzie na których elf co jakiś czas nieumyślnie wpadał, co pogłębiało jego rozpacz, bo zaraz miał go dorwać Tybalt.

-MAM CIĘ!- zawołał chłopiec i złapał palcem koniec brudnej koszulki elfa. Mocno i gwałtownie szarpnął go w swoją stronę tak, że obaj się przewrócili.

-I po co się tak rzucasz?- zawołał Tybalt przygniatając elfa do ziemi.

Elfa zadziwiło nie to, że Tybalt go dogonił. Ale to jaki był silny. Bez problemu położył go na ziemi nie pozwalając mu nawet drgnąć.

-Wstawaj.-rzekł spokojnie , ale stanowczo Tybalt i szarpnięciem za rękaw pomógł elfowi wstać. Elfik podjął jedną i ostatnią desperacką próbę uwolnienia się, lecz próżno.

-I ten dzieciak panie ma go niby złapać? Pff…-prychnął Alons stojący przy swoim straganie. Mentor Tybalta ze spokojem spojrzał na niego i wycierając chusteczką dłoń uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Po chwili Alons i jego klient zauważyli, że w ich stronę idzie Tybalt i prowadzi przed sobą przerażonego elfa.

-Złapałeś go! Nie do wiary…-rozpromienił się Alons i chwycił mocno za ucho elfa.- Czekaj no ty psi synu….

-Dobrze biorę go.- stwierdził ze spokojem mężczyzna o Tybalt stanął obok niego, niczym posłuszny szczeniak.

-Ale…przecież sam pan mówiłeś ,że…

-Biorę go…-powtórzył dobitniej mężczyzna i spojrzał oceniającym wzrokiem na elfa.-Puść go. Jego uszy bardzo nam się przydadzą.

Alons niechętnie puścił elfa. Elf był pewien, że żałuje, że nie zdąży sprać mu porządnie tyłka.

-Jak masz na imię?- zapytał mężczyzna.

-Zevran…-odparł cicho elf.

-Zevran…-powtórzył mężczyzna w zamyśleniu po czym rzekł.- Trzy suwereny. Ani grosza więcej i ciesz się, że tyle Alons.

Rzucił w stronę grubasa niedużą sakiewkę. Alons ledwo zdążył ją złapać, a już nie zdążył się odezwać, kiedy spostrzegł, że ani mężczyzny, ani Tybalta, ani Zevrana już tam nie było.

Zaczął padać deszcz. Zevran szedł obok swojego nowego właściciela a wskazówek udzielał mu Tybalt. Na razie dał mu jasno do zrozumienia by milczał. Skręcili w jakąś ciemną uliczkę a następnie weszli do starej kamieniczki, która niegdyś mogłaby uchodzić za perełkę tego antiviańskiego miasta.

-Gdzie my idziemy?- zapytał Zevran czując zaniepokojenie, ale i ciekawość. Zawsze ta ciekawość.

-Cicho bądź mówiłem ci…-szepnął Tybalt.

W środku starej kamieniczki było przytulnie i ciepło, chociaż wystrój miała paradoksalnie chłodny i surowy. Kilka obrazów na ścianie, biurko, krzesło, półki na książki, kominek i fotel. Na fotelu za biurkiem siedział mężczyzna. Na oko około trzydziestu paru lat, ale w dokładniejszym ustaleniu wieku przeszkadzała broda, która niewątpliwie mogła mu kilka lat dodać. Siedział i coś pisał, a ubrany był w lekką zbroję. Dobrze zbudowany, przystojny spojrzał znad biurka na przybyłych.

-Rufus? Co to jest?- zapytał aksamitnym głosem wskazując na Zevrana. Elf przywykł do nazywania go w formie przedmiotowej.

-Ma na imię Zevran Elryku.- odparł mężczyzna, którego imię brzmiało Rufus.

-Wydawało mi się, że jasno mówiłem, że nie życzę sobie tej zabiedzonej pokraki?

Elryk odłożył pióro i oskarżycielsko spojrzał na Rufusa.

-Tak. Wiem. Nie mniej jednak…uznałem, że jest on dobrym kandydatem do tego by stanąć w naszych szeregach.

-Czyżby?- Elryk wstał i powolnym władczym krokiem podszedł do Zevrana przyglądając mu się bacznie.- A po czym to stwierdziłeś?

-Uciekł z klatki. Sam ją otworzył za pomocą kawałka struny. Jest dość szybki. Tybalt ledwo go dogonił.

-Złapałem go bez problemu.- zbulwersował się Tybalt.

-Spokorniej dziecko. Dobrze zatem…-rzekł Elryk i znowu przyjrzał się Zevranowi.- Tutejszy czy z obcowiska?

Zevran dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że to pytanie skierowane było do niego.

-Z Antivii. – odparł krótko.

-To i lepiej. Przynajmniej nie zarażasz…- Elryk z Rufusem zaśmieli się na głos po czym Elryk kontynuował.- Wiesz gdzie trafiłeś chłopcze?

-Nie mam pojęcia.- odparł zgodnie z prawdą Zevran, lecz ciągle miał uczucie, że to proste pytanie ma jedną poprawną odpowiedź. Dlatego odetchnął z ulgą, kiedy Elryk przysunął mu krzesło i kazał usiąść. Tak tez uczynił.

-Słyszałeś o Antiviańskich Krukach?- zapytał Elryk.

-Nie…to znaczy…troszkę…

Elryk uprzejmie wykazał zainteresowanie tym wątkiem. Zevran kontynuował.

-Słyszałem jak ciocia groziła wujkowi, że jak jej nie zapłaci to zawoła właśnie Antiviańskie Kruki.

-O proszę!- klasnął w dłonie Elryk i spojrzał na Rufusa.- Ciocia straszyła wujka Krukami? Fascynujące! A co na to wujek?

-No…zawsze płacili…i wujek też…

-Miałeś bardzo mądrą ciocię i wujka. Co prawda Antiviańskie Kruki nie zajmują się takimi sprawami, ale widzisz…wujek się przestraszył prawda?

-Niezupełnie…- rzekł cicho Zevran przypominając sobie co wujek wtedy powiedział.- Wujek wspomniał, że nigdy jej nie będzie na to stać nawet jakby ją…przeleciał legion królewski.

Rufus, Tybalt i Elryk zaśmiali się na głos. Zevran nie rozumiał do końca dlaczego. Tam, gdzie mieszkał takie słowa były czymś tak normalnym, że niemal nudnym.

-Lubię tego małego.- zaśmiał się Rufus i poczochrał Zevrana po głowie.

-I tutaj wujek tez się nie mylił.- zaczął Elryk uspokajając śmiech.- Bo widzisz mały…usługi Kruków są bardzo kosztowne. A w naszych szeregach stają tylko najlepsi z najlepszych.

Zevran wywnioskował, że w takim razie musi znajdować się wśród nich. Wśród Kruków. Czy naprawdę budzili postrach? I mają tyle pieniędzy? I są najlepsi?

-Tak Zevranie. To MY jesteśmy Antiviańskimi Krukami. –rzekł Rufus spoglądając ma Zevrana.- A teraz ty masz możliwość stania się jednym z nas.

-Po kolei Rufusie. Niech młody wie o co w tej zabawie chodzi. Ile masz lat Zevran?

-Sześć.

-Ooo jakie to słodkie. Tybalt a ty?- ironizował Elryk.

-Dziewięć.

-Dziewięć lat…i sześć lat. Tybalt powiedz jak tu trafiłeś.- Elryk machnął ręką i podszedł do biurka w którego szafce jak się okazało spoczywała butla z trunkiem i dwie szklanki. Nalewając do każdej z niej czerwonego płynu słuchał.

-Ja nie pamiętam jak się tu znalazłem, jestem tu od urodzenia. Niemal od urodzenia.- zaczął Tybalt patrząc na zaintrygowanego Zevrana.- Nauczono mnie tutaj czytać, pisać…zapoznano nieco z teatrem…

-Inaczej mówiąc z kulturą.- wtrącił Rufus sącząc płyn.

-Powiedz po co to wszystko.- zaproponował Elryk.

-Cóż. Widzisz Zev…U nas co jakiś czas są organizowane boje.

-Boje?- zapytał elf patrząc na Tybalta

-Takie walki.

-Wiem co to boje!

-No to po co pytasz?

-Chłopcy spokój!- zawołał łagodnie Elryk.- Nie czas na zwady. Trzymajcie energię, bo jestem pewien, że wam się przyda.

W jego głosie czaił się jakiś złośliwy śmiech, lecz pozwolił Tybaltowi kontynuować.

-Zatem podczas takich walk, uczysz się jak przetrwać. Uczysz się szybkości, radzenia sobie w trudnych sytuacjach. Stajesz twarzą w twarz z innym rekrutem. Który okaże się lepszy, zostaje. A ten drugi ginie.

To ostatnie słowo wypowiedział jakby to było tak oczywiste, jak fakt, że pada deszcz.

Zevran otworzył szerzej oczy i przełknął ślinę.

-Ale nie bój się.- uspokoił go Rufus, chociaż tak naprawdę Zevran sam nie wiedział czy go uspokoił czy nie. Lekkość tematu o ginięciu był dla nich tak oczywista, że Zevranowi się to nie podobało. Przecież jeśli umrze, to po prostu wrzuca go do worka i spalą, albo jeszcze gorzej.- Jesteś szybki, dajesz sobie radę z zamkami…Masz niezły start. Tybalt opowiedz jak było z tobą!

-Ja byłem szkolony od maleńkości, zatem już coś potrafiłem.

-To prawda.- odezwał się Elryk. –A ty Zev także możesz pobrać nauki od nas. Jesteś elfem pamiętaj o tym. Z nami nauczysz innych jak powinno traktować się drzewolubnych.

Rufus zaśmiał się. Zevran nie bardzo wiedział co o tym sądzić. Przecież był dzieckiem! Jak mógł podjąć decyzję?

-Uczysz się po to, by z czasem zabijać na zlecenie. Po prostu musisz być dobry w zabijaniu. Pamiętaj, że nie każdy może posiąść tą wiedzę. –rzekł Elryk patrząc uważnie na Zevrana.- Jeśli przystaniesz do nas, jestem pewien, że czeka cię świetlana przyszłość. Jeśli nie, to porostu wyślemy twoje zwłoki do ciotek i wujków.

Zevran poczuł, że serce podskoczyło mu do gardła, ale wiedział jedno. Podobała mu się możliwość szkolenia. Udowodnienia sobie i całemu światu ile jest wart. Wybór nie był trudny. Skinął głową.

-Doskonale. –klasnął w ręce Rufus.- Przynajmniej z tobą nie musieliśmy się użerać jak z poprzednim rekrutem. To jego moralne pierdolenie przyprawiało mnie o mdłości…

-Pamiętam go…cóż…szkoda. Byłby dobrym Krukiem.- odezwał się Elryk i rzekł.- Jutro jedziemy do naszego Sanktuarium. Różnie to miejsce jest nazywane. Domem, kaplicą, burdelem…co się komu podoba. A ty młody Zevranie idź na górę z Tybaltem. On pokaże ci wasz pokój, który o świcie opuszczamy

-A twoja matka…żyje?- zapytał Tybalt leżąc na swoim łóżku nieopodal łóżka Zevrana.

-Moja matka? Była dziwką. Nie żyje. Mam to gdzieś.- odparł obojętnie Zevran i przyglądał się swojej miękkiej piżamie. Była fantastyczna. Czysta, pachnąca…

-Moja też nie żyje. Podobno na nią dostały zlecenie Kruki, a że trafili na nią, jak byłem obok ja to sobie wzięli zapłatę. Czyli mnie.- wytłumaczył mu Tybalt patrząc w sufit.

-Skoro dostali na nią zlecenie, pewnie była kimś ważnym nie?- zapytał dziecinnie Zevran obracając w palcach srebrny guzik od koszuli piżamy. Jak on się pięknie błyszczy.

-Czy ja wiem..? Nigdy nie pytałem. Ale wiesz co? Jak jutro ruszymy do Aszareji to zobaczysz, jak tam jest fantastycznie. Gapisz się na ten cholerny guzik, jakby był suwerenem. Co z tobą?

Zevran zmarszczył nos i wyprostował się.

-A co? To moja piżama i mogę sobie na nią patrzeć.

-A dostaniesz jeszcze więcej. Wiesz co? Coś ci powiem, ale nie gadaj nikomu bo mi łeb oberwą dobra?

Tybalt zeskoczył z łóżka i usiadł obok Zevrana. Rozejrzał się konspiracyjnie po pokoju. Zevran nadstawił ucha.

-Wiesz, że tam ,gdzie jutro jedziemy…w Aszareji w Sanktuarium…-Tybalt zachichotał złośliwie.- Czasem przyłażą tam baby wiesz? I zgadnij co?

-No co?- zapytał cicho Zevran również w atmosferze konspiracji.

-Chleją tam i się całują, a czasem jeszcze gorzej. Kiedyś wstałem na siku i widziałem co się tam wyprawia.

-I to jest ta ,,tajemnica''?- zapytał Zevran nie bez cienia zawodu w głosie.- Wielkie mi rzeczy. Tam, gdzie ja mieszkałem, to normalnie co noc się działo. To chyba normalne nie? Dorośli się musza pewnie całować. Do czegoś im to jest potrzebne nie?

-Czy ja wiem…to obrzydliwe.

Zevran przytaknął gorliwie głowa i obaj chłopcy się zaśmieli.

-Ty Zev! To gdzie ty się chowałeś?

-W burdelu.- odparł szczerze Zevran.

-W takim prawdziwym?

-No pewnie!- Zevran ,jak ujrzał, że zainteresowanie starszego kolegi wzrasta tematem jego doświadczeń życiowych, nieco się wyprostował.- Najprawdziwszy.

-I jak tam było?

-Fajnie. Normalnie. Wiesz. Ja tam miałem dobrze. Moja stara tam podobno pracowała i jak umarła przy porodzie to tam zostałem.

-Umarła jak cię urodziła?- Tybalt otworzył szerzej oczy.

-No.- odparł z zadowoleniem Zevran widząc zaintrygowanie kolegi.- To można powiedzieć, że skoro teraz będę zabójcą, to ona była moją pierwszą ofiarą nie?

Tybalt podniósł brew.

-Czy ja wiem...? Jeszcze długa droga przed tobą mały. Zobaczysz jak zaczną cię uczyć. Umiesz pisać? Czytać?

Zevran zaprzeczył nie odrywając wzroku od guzika.

-No to zobaczysz jakie to nudy. I historia…ale najgorsze jest liczenie. Nienawidzę liczyć.

-Czemu? Możesz przecież liczyć pieniądze!- zauważył słusznie elf.

-Głupi jesteś czy co? Jakie pieniądze? My nic nie dostaniemy! Cała kasa za zlecenie idzie do Kruków. My mamy ledwie kieszonkowe.

Zapadła chwila ciszy, którą przerwał Zevran.

-A dużo jest tam tych Kruków?

-No całkiem dużo. Łażą, gadają, każą się uczyć, spełniać rozkazy, ćwiczyć…ale lepsze to niż gnicie w burdelu, albo w klatce co?

-No pewnie.- odparł Zevran.- A dzieci jest tam sporo? A elfów?

-Jest kilku elfów, ale to starsi. Dzieci w naszym wieku to ludzie…znaczy moja rasa. Nie zadawaj się z Rao.

Rzekł Tybalt z obrzydzeniem na twarzy.

-Co to Rao?

-Nie ,,co to'' tylko ,,kto to'' tumanie. To chłopak ma 14 lat jest najstarszym z nas. Znaczy z dzieci. I się mądrzy i chce rządzić, ale my się nie dajemy. Tez mu się nie daj, bo będzie chciał cię sprawdzić.

-Jak to?- zapytał Zevran słuchając uważnie.

-Normalnie. Każe ci coś robić, nie wiem ,sprzątać za niego, odrabiać lekcje…chociaż ty nie umiesz pisać, może będziesz miał spokój. Ale sprzątać pewnie ci każe. I uważaj, bo on naprawdę jest potworem. Już się nie może doczekać pierwszego zlecenia wiesz? Aż podskakuje na samą myśl o zabiciu.

-Ale to chyba dobrze…-zastanowił się Zevran.

-Taaa…dobrze. Ale wiesz, jak nie ma ćwiczeń to męczy nas. Poznasz go łatwo. Wysoki brunet. I ma takie złe oczy. W sumie trochę mu zazdroszczę, bo już na kilometr śmierdzi od niego grozą.

Zevran skrzywił się.

-Pewnie kłamiesz.

-To sam zobaczysz. A jak dostaniesz od niego pierwsze baty, to dopiero się przekonasz Zev.

-A powiedz mi, jacy są ci co nas uczą?- zapytał elf.

-No różnie. Wymagający są. Na różny sposób. Jedni się drą, inni karzą , a jeszcze inni skarżą się do opiekuna. Moim jest Rufus. Pewnie tez się zajmie tobą, skoro cię kupił.

Zevran lekko się skrzywił, ale chyba zaczął oswajać się z myślą, że został kupiony.

-A jaki on jest?

-Rufus jest złośliwy. Widziałem jego walkę z takim innym Kukiem. Tamalem. Sprał go na kwaśne jabłko i Tamlem musiał odejść.

-Rozumiem.

-Gówno, a nie rozumiesz. Idź lepiej spać Zev, bo rano czeka nas podróż, a później dużo pracy. Lepiej się staraj, bo skończysz w worku. Słuchaj…lubisz błyskotki?

Zevran spojrzał na niego zaskoczony tym pytaniem.

-No lubię, jak każdy chyba..

-To mam coś dla ciebie.

Tybalt poszperał w szufladce niewielkiej szafki stojącej obok jego łóżka i wyjął z niej nieduży łańcuszek, na którego końcu wisiało coś na kształt ptaka. Kruka. W blasku lampek oliwnych i świec, kruk ten przepięknie błyszczał.

-Masz.- Tybalt rzucił w stronę Zevrana wisiorek, a Zevran złapał go natychmiast jedną ręką.

-Co to jest?- zapytał patrząc jak zaklęty na przepiękny wisior.

-To znak Kruków. Jeśli teraz do nas chcesz należeć to go pilnuj i noś na szyi.- rzucił niedbale Tybalt po czym zgasił swoją lampkę, odwrócił się do Zevrana plecami i zasnął.

Elf jednak nie mógł zasnąć. Nigdy by nie przypuszczał, że będzie miał własną piżamę ze złotymi guzikami, a co tu mówić o biżuterii. Jeszcze dobre pół godziny przyglądał się wisiorowi, po czym pieczołowicie nałożył go na szyję i schował za koszulką. Zasnął zadowolony z takiego obrotu sprawy.

Podróż do Aszareji trwała długie godziny, lecz szczęśliwie się złożyło, że nie musieli iść piechotą. Rufus, Tybalt i Zevran ruszyli jedną karocą, natomiast Elryk wraz z kilkoma innymi typami ruszyli drugą, parę godzin wcześniej.

-Po co ruszamy oddzielnie?- zapytał Zevran spoglądając przez okno.

-By się nie rzucać w oczy Zevran. To chyba oczywiste…-odparł Rufus.

Mijali kolejne pagórki, pokryte połacią kwiatów, które mimo deszczowej pogody zdawały się promieniować kolorystyką. Zevran każdy widok starał się zapamiętać, ale wczesna pobudka dawała mu się we znaki. Bezwiednie położył dłoń na swoim nowym medalionie. Nie wiedział kiedy zasnął, lecz nikt go nie budził. Dopiero jak słońce chowało się powoli za chmurami poczuł lekkie szarpanie na ramieniu.

-Wstawaj Zev. Jesteśmy na miejscu.- rzekł Rufus wpół zgięty pod sklepieniem karety. Tybalt już z niej wyszedł rozglądając się czujnie.

Zevran potarł oczy i wstał. Nie musiał się schylać, bo był niski. Pierwszy wyszedł Rufus.

Zevran kiedy wyszedł rozejrzał się dookoła. Znajdował się pod murami dużego miasta., zza których prowokowały strzeliste wieże. Wielka brama była otwarta.

-Idziemy.- rzekł Rufus i ruszył przed siebie natomiast dorożkarz niósł za nim jego bagaże.

Miasto było wielkie, ale zdawało się być gościnne. Ludzie zajęci swoimi sprawami kręcili się za zakupami, stali w kolejkach do banku, kłócili się o to, że czyjś pies załatwił się na środku kamiennej ulicy. Zevran uśmiechnął się.

-Podoba ci się tutaj?

-Jasne!- rzekł Zevran i znowu bezwiednie zaczął szukać palcami swojego łańcuszka. Ale gdzie on jest? Zatrzymał się.

-Oho…zorientował się.- zaśmiał się Tybalt patrząc na Rufusa.

-Gdzie jest mój medalik?- zawołał Zevran patrząc na Tybalta gniewnym spojrzeniem.

-Trzeba było go pilnować…-rzekł Tybalt. Rufus przystanął i spojrzał na chłopców.

-Oddawaj mi go natychmiast!- zawołał Zevran i rzucił się w stronę Tybalta z zaskakującą szybkością.

-Przestańcie. Natychmiast.- rzekł Rufus i złapał za karki obu kotłujących się chłopców.-Po cholerę zwracasz na siebie uwagę elfie?

-Bo ukradł mi mój wisior! Ten z tym Krukiem!- syknął Zevran nie spuszczając wzroku z Tybalta. Rufus wyprostował się.

-Skoro ci ukradł, to mu go odbierz.

Zevran zerknął na Rufusa, który stał wyprostowany i patrzył na niego z góry z ojcowską surowością w oczach.

-Ale nie tutaj bałwanie, Za mną.- rzekł kiedy Zevran miał ponowną chęć ruszyć w stronę kpiąco uśmiechającego się Tybalta.

Zevran nie odzywał się do Tybalta, który był bardzo z siebie zadowolony. Szli w stronę bliżej nie określonym przez Zevrana. Po dwudziestominutowym marszu znaleźli się przed jakimś pałacykiem. Nawet Zevran widząc go, zapomniał o gniewie na Tybalta. Pałacyk był nieco oddalony od ruchliwej ulicy i tak naprawdę elf stwierdził, że nikt się tutaj nie kręci. Budynek z ciemnego kamienia przypominał cos na wzór świątyni lub kościoła, ale nim nie było. Duży ogród od frontu witał swoich gości bogactwem kwiecia, okna symetrycznie do siebie ułożone.

-Witaj w domu.- rzekł Rufus i położył dłoń na ramieniu Zevrana. Chłopiec nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć. To było coś, czego nigdy by się nie spodziewał. Ma tutaj MIESZKAĆ? W tym ZAMKU? Ma nazwać to miejsce domem?

-Fantastycznie…-jęknął z zachwytem Zevran i poczuł, że Rufus lekko go ponagla by ruszył przed siebie.

W środku panował przepych i od wewnątrz budynek zdawał się być jeszcze większy niż od zewnątrz. Liczne obrazy na ścianach, wazony, drewniane bogato zdobione szafki, półki…to wszystko było w holu. Zevran nie mógł się doczekać, aż zobaczy swój pokój, o ile taki dostanie. W środku kręciło się sporo osób. Za ladą, znajdującą się w tym holu siedziała wydekoltowana młoda kobieta, pogrążona w papierach. Zdawała się nawet nie zauważyć przybycia Rufusa i chłopców.

-Cześć Estera.- zawołał Rufus do kobiety i podszedł do lady. Tybalt i Zevran podreptali za nim.

-O…witam cię Rufusie…-rzekła zmęczonym głosem po czym spojrzała na Zevrana.- Czy to twój nowy nabytek?

-Tak. Przedstaw się.- Rufus lekko pchnął przed siebie Zevrana. Elf spojrzał na jasnowłosą kobietę, która wyeksponowała swoje wdzięki przechylając się przez ladę i z uśmiechem patrzącą na niego.

-Zevran.- szepnął elf.

-Nie tak się przedstawia kobiecie Zev. Spróbuj jeszcze raz…-skarcił go jego mentor. Zevran nabrał powietrza w usta i rzekł.

-Nazywam się Zevran Arainai moja pani.

-Tak lepiej…-rzekł srogo Rufus.

-Jest słodki!- zawołała Estera patrząc na elfa.- Kolejny elf…wspaniale naprawdę…Nie mogę się doczekać aż dorośniesz przystojniaku.

Pogłaskała go delikatnie po głowie. Zevran uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. Nie czuł się speszony.

-Jak się sprawy mają?- zapytał Rufus na co Estera wyprostowała się i przekazała mu plik papierów.

-Dzisiaj nie mogliśmy się pozbyć zdesperowanego faceta, który proponował nam swój dom za to, by sprzątnąć kochanka swojej żony.

-Wolne żarty. Trudno, facet będzie musiał poradzić sobie sam. A teraz pozwolisz piękna Estero, że zaprowadzę nowego rekruta do jego pokoju i wytłumaczę mu pokrótce o co w tym wszystkim chodzi.

Rufus oparł się o ladę a Estera zmierzyła go dwuznacznym wzrokiem i odparła.

-Skoro musisz…-uśmiechnęła się.

Zevran szedł za swoim mentorem po schodach, wyłożonych czerwonym dywanem. Mijali kolejne korytarze, na których ścianach były drzwi zapewne prowadzące do jego pokoju.

-Tutaj jest Sanktuarium. Nasza główna baza, ale oczywiście nie jedyna.- mówił Rufus.- Tak się złożyło, że trafiłeś tutaj. Dużo w tym szczęścia, bo wszystkie lekcje i treningi odbywają się tu, na miejscu. Chociaż treningi organizowane są na tylnim ogrodzie.

Zevran milczał chłonąc każdy szczegół z tego co go otaczało.

-Pierwszą lekcję będziesz miał dzisiaj o północy. Tybalt zaprowadzi cię na tył ogrodu, i tam dowiesz się wszystkiego, co musisz wiedzieć.

Czy to będzie jakiś test? Zevran poczuł przyjemne uczucie podniecenia nadchodzącej domniemanej rywalizacji. A jeśli lekcja…cóż…Jaka lekcja jest organizowana o północy? Może jakaś astronomia…

Z myśli wyrwał go fakt, że wpadł na Tybalta, który gwałtownie się zatrzymał.

-Uważaj…-szepnął.

-Jesteśmy na miejscu Zevran. To twój pokój. Nie jesteś w pokoju sam. Pewnie domyślasz się z kim jesteś co?- zapytał ze złośliwym uśmiechem Rufus.

Zevran spojrzał na Tybalta z niezadowoleniem w oczach.

Mężczyzna otworzył drzwi i Zevran znalazł się w przytulnym pokoju, gdzie znajdował się kominek, dwa łóżka z baldachimami i dwa niewielkie biurka. Witrażowe okno nie pozwalało obserwować ulicy, ale również nie pozwalało, by ktoś z ulicy obserwował ich.

-To pod oknem jest moje.- rzekł Tybalt i podszedł do swojego posłania. Jemu chyba tez nie było do końca na rękę, że nastąpił koniec jego samotności w pokoju. Zevran nie miał żadnego dobytku, poza piżamą, która znajdowała się w tobołku Tybalta, zatem nie musiał się rozpakowywać.

-Zatem słuchaj Zevran.- odezwał się Rufus i usiadł na krześle stojącym przy biurku.- Od dziś jesz co ci każemy, śpisz, kiedy pozwolimy i pierdzisz, kiedy pozwolimy. Nie zadawaj durnych pytań. Wszystkie kieruj do Tybalta. Jeśli nie będzie umiał ci na nie odpowiedzieć, wtedy zwróć się do mnie. Lekcje trwają dzień w dzień poza sobotami, kiedy masz czas wolny. Najważniejszy materiał do zapamiętania to bezwzględne posłuszeństwo i nie zapominaj po co tu jesteś.

Zevran uważnie słuchał co mówi do niego Rufus. Twardo patrzyli sobie w oczy.

-Musisz pozbyć się wszelkich słabości, sentymentu…wiesz co to sentyment dzieciaku?

-Oczywiście!- odparł zbulwersowany Zevran.- W domu ciotki często mówiły o tym, żebym nigdy nie miał żadnych sentymentów w życiu.

-Bardzo dobrze. Zatem wiesz, że wszystko to może stać się twoją słabością. Wszystkiego dowiesz się jutro. Teraz radzę ci odpocząć po podróży, bo lekcja z Elrykiem może okazać się dość…przykra.

Rufus wstał i już miał wyjść, kiedy przypomniał sobie o czymś.

-A właśnie. Co do medalionu…-Zevran utkwił obrażone spojrzenie w Tybalcie.- To jest twój pierwszy test u mnie. Odbierz mu medalion.

-Zaraz to zrobię…-syknął Zevran i już ruszył w stronę Tybalta, lecz Rufus zganił go niemal natychmiast.

-Nie jesteś wojownikiem Zevran! Myśl, dzieciaku. MYŚL! W czym jesteś najlepszy?

Złapał Zevrana za ramiona, lecz elf nie odpowiedział mu na pytanie.

-Myśl…-powtórzył mu Rufus i poluzował zniecierpliwiony uścisk.

- Nie wiem…jestem dość szybki…

-Dobrze. Dalej.

-…Umiem otwierać zamki…znaczy zazwyczaj mi się to udawało…

-Bardzo dobrze. Przypomnij sobie ze swojego wcześniejszego życia. Co broiłeś a czego nie wykryto?

Zevran zastanowił się. Faktycznie było kilka incydentów.

-Kiedyś zabierałem sakiewki klientom moich ciotek. Żaden nie wiedział, że to ja…nikt mnie nie widział.

Rufus uśmiechnął się z miną człowieka usatysfakcjonowanego.

-Myśl jak skrytobójca. Bo nim się niedługo staniesz.

Po tych słowach wyszedł z pokoju.

-Ta najlepiej się rzucać z pięściami!- zawołał Tybalt z jawnym sarkazmem w głosie.- Słuchaj Rufusa. To nie głupi facet.

Zevran spojrzał na Tybalta.

-Gdzie schowałeś ten medalion?

-Ty chyba nie jesteś aż tak głupi, by sądzić, że ci powiem co? Słuchałeś co mówił Rufus? Masz mi go odebrać! Ukraść! Kumasz?

-Czyli mam ci poderżnąć gardło, by go odzyskać?

-Nie zdołałbyś, nawet jakbym spał. Poza tym ,wywaliliby cię stąd na zbity pysk. Nam jeszcze nie wolno mordować. Nie przed bojówką. Nie zrobiłbyś tego umiejętnie i naraziłbyś na kłopoty Rufusa. A on tego nie lubi. Ja radzę ci po prostu go odnaleźć i skraść. Tak byłoby najlepiej dla ciebie. Dla mnie zresztą też. Nie mam za zadanie uniemożliwić ci tego. Jeśli ruszysz swoje zwoje mózgowe, to będziesz wiedział co robić. Nie zapominaj ,że jesteśmy bractwem. Wiesz co to bractwo? Braterstwo?

Zevran zaprzeczył.

-To oznacza, że jesteśmy rodziną. Że ja, Rufus, Elryk jesteśmy twoją nową rodziną. Nawet ten przeklęty Rao jest naszym bratem, chociaż ciężko go tak nazwać.

Tybalt skrzywił się.

-Rozumiem.- odparł Zevran.- Co to dzisiaj za lekcja będzie?

-Zobaczysz. To niespodzianka. Ja też taką miałem. Nie będą cię chyba specjalnie męczyć szkołą przetrwania, bo jesteś nowy. Musza po kolei ocenić i poznać twoje możliwości i umiejętności. Wiesz co?

-Co?

-Musisz popracować nad składaniem zdań. Gadasz jak wieśniak.

-Odczep się!- krzyknął Zevran.

-Zobaczysz, że nie tylko ja zwróciłem uwagę na to. ,,Co to dzisiaj za lekcja będzie?'' Co to za tekst? Nie lepiej. ,,Czy wiesz może, jaki rodzaj lekcji jest przewidziany na dziś?''

Zevran parsknął pod nosem.

-Śmiej się śmiej. Zobaczysz, że jeśli nie nauczysz się mówić jak się należy, to oberwiesz. Ja tez czasem obrywam, jak palnę coś bez sensu. Elokwencja to jedna z wielu zasad pilnowanych tutaj. Znasz to słowo prawda?

-Oczywiście, że znam.- skłamał gładko Zevran. Tybalt spojrzał na niego ni to z politowaniem, ni to z oceną czająca się w oczach.

-No dobra…zobaczymy co z ciebie będzie. Odpocznij trochę. Ja musze trochę się pouczyć na jutro.

Tybalt usiadł za swoim biurkiem i wyjął z niego stos ksiąg i kilka zwojów pergaminu.

Zevran nie mógł się powstrzymać, by nie zaglądać mu przez ramię.

-Czemu tak stoisz?- zawołał poirytowany Tybalt.

-Czego się uczysz?- zapytał Zevran.

-Wiersza. Na pamięć. Zatem daj mi spokój i zajmij się sobą.- Tybalt schował swoja głowę za grubą księgą, mamrocząc coś od czasu do czasu pod nosem.

-A możesz mi go przeczytać na głos?- zapytał nieśmiało Zevran. Tybalt z hukiem odłożył książkę i spojrzał na elfa.

-No dobra. Niech będzie. Może sam dzięki temu sobie to utrwalę. Tylko siadaj, bo mnie irytujesz jak tak sterczysz.

Zevran usiadł na swoim łóżku i skrzyżował nogi.

Nie widząc czemu pieśni odchodzą wraz bohaterami.

A lalki okaleczone plują nićmi.

Tak wszystko, łącznie z naszymi walkami

Chmura zapomnienia przyćmi.

A ona stanie nad nami, jak cień katedry ogarnie nas

By wywlec brutalnie ostatni dech

Zaciągając w najczarniejszy strachu las,

Położy nas wszystkich na leśny mech.

Będziemy leżeć. Krzyczeć jak niemowy.

Nikt nie usłyszy nas.

Oczy wydrapią krwiożercze sowy

Pochłonie nas śmierci las.

Zevran słuchał tego wiersza jak zahipnotyzowany. Wszystko widział oczami wyobraźni.

-To było…bardzo ładne…-rzekł. Tybalt spojrzał na niego zdziwiony.

-Ty się tam znasz…Nic pewnie nie rozumiesz. Nie wiesz o czym był ten wiersz.

-Wiem. O śmierci.- odparł Zevran.

-O jaki mądry chłopczyk. A teraz daj mi spokój. Chcę się pouczyć.

Zevran zamilkł i położył się na swoim łóżku. Dochodziła godzina dziewiąta, zatem trzy godziny Zevran spędził na kombinowaniu jak odzyskać amulet i tym samym wkupić się w łaski wymagającego Rufusa. Tybalt miał oczy dookoła głowy i śmiał się z Zevrana jak ten próbował się podkraść do jego rzeczy.

-No dobra czas iść.- rzekł znudzonym głosem Tybalt.

-Już?

-No już ,już. Zbieraj się. Czeka cię dzisiaj pierwsze ważne zadanie. Mam nadzieję, że Rao nie będzie brał w nim udziału.


End file.
